The Alliance
"No matter where we go or what we do, we are a family and we'll always have each other's backs. This bond can not be destroyed by anything or anyone. We can trust and rely on each other like no one else, and I swear we will never lose that. Rather, we will use it to keep our family together and face the dangers and miracles in this world as one." The Alliance, also known as the''' Wonder Council''' or the Taskforce of Generations, is a group that oversees and manages supernatural occurrences and threats around the world. It's a collection of Warehouse Agents, Hunters, Witches and others connected to the like, all stemming from the same family. It was founded by the sisters Claire and Cordelia Jinks, as a symbol of trust, familiar love and loyalty, and as a promise to always protect and respect one another. They wanted to visibly tie their family together, and use the wide spectrum of knowledge and skills the group possessed for good. They gathered their generation around themselves, and started a tradition that would last for many years to come. 1st Generation: The Original Alliance The first generation of the council, the Original Alliance, was led by Claire and Cordelia Jinks. They gathered trusted relatives, biologically and otherwise, to form a group that thinks universally and cooperates to find solutions for "beyond human affairs". Members The Caretaker's Daughters * Claire Jinks (Homo Superior) * Cordelia Jinks (Witch, Dreamwalker) * MJ Donovan (Unidentified) * Olivia-Darina Jinks ("Gifted" Human) * Kyra MacQueen (Human) * Imogene Rockwell (Demon) Other Children of the Warehouse * Ronja Mohr (Witch) * Anna Goddard (Human) * Liz Clark (Human) Additions through Marriage * Sam Winchester * Dean Winchester * Nataniel Santana * Talia Santana * Emilie Belcourt Honorary Members * Ben Layton * Valeria Donovan (Siren, Mermaid) * Mikal Gorgonsson (Demon, Incubus) * Suraya Everett (Siren) * Jeffrey Donovan * Grace Donovan 2nd Generation Leaders * Georgie Santana (Witch, Hybrid, Representative of the Coven) * Roxy MacQueen (Representative of the Warehouse) * Henry Winchester (for some godforsaken reason apparently HUMAN, Representative of the Hunters) Members * Lucy Lattimer (Homo Superior) * Nelly Winchester (Homo Superior) * Roberta Winchester (Homo Superior) * Cristiana Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Jona Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Alvaro Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Camila Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Charlotte Belcourt-Lattimer * Jacklyn Belcourt-Lattimer *Etienne Donovan (Unidentified) Honorary Members * Josie Jinks (Wolf Shifter, Nephilim) * Leo Jinks (Wolf Shifter) * Margo Williams (Nephilim) * Solana Donovan (Siren, "forged by magic") * Mason Donovan (Siren) * Jamie Donovan (Siren) * Sasha Donovan (Siren) *Iris Xavier 3rd Generation Leaders * Stevie Chudova (Witch, Hybrid) * Dahlia Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Catriona Carson-Lattimer (Homo Superior, "forged by magic") * Marisol Lagorio (Witch, Tribrid) Members * Alyssa Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Linnea Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Raquel Lagorio (Witch, Tribrid) * Danilo Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Ember Santana (Witch, Hybrid) * Corvan Chudov (Witch, Hybrid) * Marie-Anne Morgan (Homo Superior) * Natalie Morgan (Homo Superior) * Amelia * Rhiannon, Frederic & Celeste * Salvatore Orsini (through marriage to Rhiannon) Category:Groups